A Legend
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: Harry remembers his mum during a survise. Story way better then summary Please Read and Reveiw! Reviews mean alot thanks! -:Complete:-


This story is what I think the life of Lilyanna Rosemary Evans Potter was like. Please Read and Review ! I wrote this will listening to Elton John's Cadle in the Wind for Princess Diana. Enjoy!

* * *

Hi my name is Harry. Harry Potter. It has been 20 years to this very day that my mother died and it has taken this long for the Minister to understand what she had done for us. From when she first stepped into this world to the final second before she was murdered. To tell you the truth ,even though I didn't know her or meet her, I know what she did. Everyone's lives rested on my shoulders but if Lilyanna Evans/Potter didn't do what she did ,we'd living under the control of Voldemort now but he's died. Everything has changed since his downfall and now I'm here sitting in a open meeting ,lead by the Minister ,who is telling us all the wonderful thing she had done for us. I'm sat by Remus Lupin ,a very good friend of Lily and I have never seen him cry because he had always tried to stay strong for me and now his cracked. Even when Sirius died he didn't cry from what I know. He just shut him-self in his room and very rarely came out.

**Goodbye England's Rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts.  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart.  
You called out to our country,  
And you whispered to those in pain.  
Now you belong to heaven,  
And the stars spell out your name.**

"In different ways we all here know Lily Potter and know what she had done for us. To start off ,from the very moment she stepped into our world the wizarding world ,we know she could great things and she did. During her time at Hogwarts she got the highest grades but always had time to help others. When she entered her forth year we had a threat ;Lord Voldemort and thanks to her son he is gone. As time progressed Voldemort became more powerful and death began to occur ,many of our lost hope when he killed our families but Lily didn't. She understood that death is all part of the circle of life and one day we all will take that step and move on. She stayed strong and helped in any way possible. When her graduating year came she had shown an incredible amount of power ,more then the average witch or wizard and was prepared to enter the outside world and fight if needed to." 

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind:  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in.  
And your footsteps will always fall here,  
Along England's greenest hills;  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend ever will.

"She entered to outside world and became an Arour along with her with her friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and her boyfriend James Potter who she married 4 months later. These four friends had latest though Hogwarts with the off argument and stayed friends after Hogwarts. They were the best of the best Arours we had seen since Mad-eye Moony who trained them. Although they were at the top of Voldemort's hit list and were his main target they took the risk of death and fought till the end. Lily also was a part-time healer at St. Mongo's. She had saved many lives even when people said there was no hope to finding the cure she did or put everything she know and had to save them and 99 of the time she won.

Loveliness we've lost;  
These empty days without your smile.  
This torch we'll always carry  
For our nation's golden child.  
And even though we try,  
The truth brings us to tears;  
All our words cannot express  
The joy you brought us through the years.

"After 10 years of complete dedication to fighting and healing the ill the tragic Halloween night happened and Lily was killed along with James protecting their only son. James giving time for Lily to get Harry and run but she stayed back and faced Voldemort begging the take her life and spare Harry's life. In the end Voldemort did kill Lily but turned his wand to Harry and cast the killing only to result in losing for the love and sacrifices Lily give Harry a new hope was born. A hope of bring down Voldemort and have the chance to live in the world we do now with no worries and thanks to Lily's sacrifices we are able to. To round of this meeting lets join together in a 5 minute of silents to remember what Lilyanna Rosemary Evans Potter had done for us and thank her for the strong we had to survive the battle for her legend will live on in time and in our hearts."

Goodbye England's Rose,  
From a country lost without your soul,  
Who'll miss the wings of your compassion  
More than you'll ever know.

Hi I'm back Harry here now you know what she did for us ,that and more ,oh so much more the ,list is endless. But we all see Lily in different lights in different ways ,but heck she was my mum and I'm proud to say I am her son but my farther James Harold Gryffindor Potter? That's a different story maybe one day I'll tell it to you but for now I'm heading over to the Hog's Head pub, why because I own it with Remus , but oh is it popular every-one comes probably because it not called to Hogs Head any more: It's Marauders Hideout ! Until the day we meet again I'm Harry Potter and signing out on the 20th dearth day of Lilyanna Potter. Peace all-round!

* * *

So what did you think? Ribbish I know I can't write stories very well but please reveiw they mean alot !

Thanks HWayre


End file.
